


Change

by mistrali



Category: Provost's Dog - Tamora Pierce, Tortall - Tamora Pierce
Genre: F/M, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-16
Updated: 2013-07-16
Packaged: 2017-12-20 08:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/885190
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistrali/pseuds/mistrali
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Summary: Nestor isn't sure what he thinks of Okha becoming Amber more frequently.</p><p>I wanted to explore some legitimate hesitations Nestor might have with this. I will write some follow-up ficlets where they actually talk about it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Change

**Change**

 

"You could... you could see about being Amber at other times. If you wanted," he says, just as she steps out of the door of his lodgings in one elegant motion. He can't see her expression in the dim lamplight, and she turns her head away, making the pins in her wig glitter. Her free hand strays to her purse, and she draws out her crimson fan and glances at him from behind it.

"Do you really think so? Would you like it?" she asks cautiously.

He hesitates. Would he mind so complete a transformation? It is something else about her, along with the outfit, that changes her from Okha Soyan into Amber Orchid, and he can't touch her when she performs; she's in her element in the chaos of the Gold Barnacle, creating little worlds with her perfume, music and dance that float just beyond his workday of Rats and ledgers. He wonders if this new mot will be the same as the cove he was so taken by at the seafood markets on Peddler's Way near two months ago, if he can have the same easy talks and kisses with a mot as he does a cove. 

"I'm don't rightly know. I'm just beginning to know you," he admits.

She tugs her veil about her head and nods, begins to turn away. "But we could try, is what I'm drivin' at," he says in a rush. He's still not sure if Amber will be a painted stranger to him, but he'd have to be a dolt not to notice the way she beams at him before leaving for the Barnacle.

 


End file.
